Living Dead Girl
by xXShokubeniXDieXx
Summary: Moira sacrifices her life to save Jacob's during a skirmish with some Blighters. Thought to be dead, she has risen from the grave but not as the same person everyone knew. She has become the undead. Happy Halloween! (Rated M for graphic descriptions of blood and gore)


Happy Halloween, peeps! I wrote this a year ago and finally got my butt into gear to finish it. I am probably going to tweak it later with some other details but I wanted to get it out. I own Moira Frye and have copyright on her! Enjoy!

* * *

_Moira Frye_

_Beloved Wife_

_October 21, 1847 - September 15, 1868_

Jacob continued to stare at the headstone in front of him, not wanting to believe this reality. They were newly married and were so happy. They didn't think their happiness would be cut short. They were taking on a mission and had been ambushed. Before Jacob realized it, Moira had pushed him out of the way, only for a bullet to pierce her heart. She had sacrificed herself to save his life. Jacob was overcome with rage and had killed every one of the Blighters except he couldn't find the bastard that had shot her. Once they were all dead, he had seen Moira laying on the ground as blood pooled around her. He took her into his arms and held her close, begging for her to come back. He knew that would never happen.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see Evie stepping next to him, staring at the stone as well with a few tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, brother..." Evie said softly.

"I know our line of work is dangerous... but..." Jacob started and swallowed hard, "I didn't think she... she would fall this easily..."

Tears cascaded down his cheeks, "Our life together was just starting..."

"I know..." Evie's grip on his shoulder tightened slightly, "Come on... it's going to rain soon..."

"Right..." Jacob replied then looked at his sister, "Give me a few minutes."

"Of course," Evie said with a nod and kissed his cheek then took one last glance at the grave before walking away.

Jacob kneeled before her grave which was adorned with many flowers and bit his lip, "I'm so sorry, luv... it should have been me... not you..."

He closed his eyes tight while placing his hand over the cold stone, "Rest in peace, my darling... I love you more than anything... I always will..."

He then stood up and began to walk away as he felt like his heart was being weighed down. His footsteps felt heavy with each step he took. He then heard a bell and he turned to look at her grave. He frowned when he saw the bell was being rung by the wind blowing. Granted Moira was shot in the heart, in her will she asked to be buried in a safety coffin for fear of being buried alive. He didn't want to go against her wishes. Letting out a soft sigh, he met up with Evie and Henry by the cemetery gates.

* * *

Jacob sat by the fireplace and stared at the amber liquid in his glass as the fire roared in the hearth. As soon as he was home, he poured himself a whisky and sank into his chair. He forgot how long he had been sitting there as he nursed the whisky. Though the room was warm from the fire, he felt cold and alone. He desperately wished that Moira would come through the front door, apologizing that she was late and join him in the chair next to him.

This was supposed to be their home and the start to their new life. They arrived back from their honeymoon only a couple weeks ago and had purchased a house since they wanted to start their family. He still had his doubts about fatherhood but Moira was there to reassure him that he was going to be wonderful. Gripping the glass harder, he gulped the rest of the whisky and slammed it on the table next to him.

He placed his hands over his face then parted his fingers to let his tired, hazel eyes gaze up at the wedding photo on the mantle. A month. They were only married for a month until those lowlife Blighters ganged up on them. Heaving out a sigh, he pulled the photograph of Moira he had from his coat pocket. Opening up the frame, he saw her sweet face and a lock of her hair pinned to the velvet. He remembered her giving him this photograph on their first Valentine's Day as an engaged couple. Everything about that night was perfect.

Tears plopped onto the photo as he continued staring at her image. A ghost of her former self. He brought the picture to his chest. He couldn't bear this pain any longer. Mentally, he begged for her to come back so they could be together again and start their life.

"Please..." he begged while letting out a sob, "Please give her back to me... she didn't deserve this, damnit! I need her... please..."

* * *

Dark blue eyes had snapped open only to see darkness. Moira wasn't sure where she was but she knew she was not home. When she moved she noticed that she was confined on every side and panic began to set in. She was in a coffin and buried. Moira clawed at the roof of the coffin and began to scream. Her fingers managed to brush by a cord and knew she was in a safety coffin. She began to ring the bell as loud as she could.

"HELP! PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP!" Moira screamed.

After what seemed like forever, Moira could hear something above her, causing her to scream for help more as her lungs burned for air. Within minutes, the casket was opened and Moira took in a deep gulp of air and then coughed. She looked up to see two men heaving and covered in dirt as they looked at her in shock.

"Miss! Oh god, are you all right!?" one grave keeper asked frantically.

Moira looked at them with bleary eyes and nodded, "So cold..."

"Take my hand," the other said holding out his hand to her, "Get you a blanket and some tea to warm you up."

* * *

Jacob heard distressed knocking at the front door causing him to wake up from his position in his chair. He groaned and rubbed his sore, swollen eyes before getting up and felt his muscles scream in pain. Who would be disturbing him this late at night? He opened the door to see Abberline and the last person he thought he would ever see. His beautiful wife, wrapped in a blanket with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"M-Moira?" Jacob asked breathless.

"Jacob..." Moira choked only to throw her arms around his waist.

Jacob held her close as he looked at her in disbelief, "H-how?"

"The grave keepers were out on their nightly patrol then heard her ring the bell in her casket and rushed to save her. Luckily, they saved her just in time," Abberline explained, "She's had a fright and needs rest to make sure she recovers."

"Thank you for bringing her home, Freddy," Jacob said as he stroked Moira's hair back.

"Of course, if you need anything, let me know," Abberline said with a nod, "Rest well, both of you."

Jacob closed the door then looked down at Moira who was trembling in his arms. How was this possible? How as she alive? At this point, Jacob could care less as to how or why she is back. He had her back and couldn't be happier. He placed a hand on her cheek to have her look at him.

"Moira... what happened?" Jacob asked, "What do you remember?"

Moira clutched his shirt and looked at him, "I... I remember being shot by that damn Blighter... then waking up in the casket... I panicked and tried to get out..."

He could see how terrified she was and rubbed her back, "It's all right, luv... you're home now."

Jacob had drawn a bath for Moira to help warm her up and also to clean up. As he was making tea, he still wondered how it was possible Moira was still alive. He wondered if all of this was a dream. If it was, he didn't want to wake up from it. Maybe some unknown force had brought her back to him. Once he prepared her tea, he headed up the stairs and then knocked on the door.

"Come in," he heard her soft voice on the other side.

Jacob opened the door to see Moira sitting in the bath with her knees pulled to her chest while resting her head on her knees. He placed the teacup and saucer on a table next to the bath then sat next to her. Moira broke from her daze as soon as she heard him.

"How are you feeling?" Jacob asked.

"All right..." she said softly then looked at him, "Thank you for the tea."

"Of course, luv," Jacob said then took her hand into his, frowning slightly, "You're still so cold."

"It's strange... I don't know why I'm not warming up," Moira said. Jacob placed a kiss on the back of her hand making her smile, "I'm so happy to see you... I was afraid I was never going to see you again..."

"I am too, Moira... you have no idea how heartbroken and wracked with guilt I was..." Jacob said squeezing her hand slightly, "I'm relieved and grateful I still have you."

"Me too, darling..." Moira whispered as she placed her free hand on his cheek to bring him into a soft kiss.

Jacob gladly leaned into her touch and savored the kiss from his beloved. He just knew that everything would be all right. Moira was alive and they could finally have their life back.

Once Moira finished her bath and her tea, she began to get ready for bed. Jacob was already in their bed and sighed softly, thinking of all the excitement that happened tonight. He watched as Moira sat at her vanity to brush out her wavy, brunette locks and smiled tenderly. Moira then placed her brush down and got up to join Jacob in bed. She curled up to him and let out a sigh of relief. He brought her into his arms and nuzzled his face into her hair, not wanting to let her go.

"Goodnight, my love," Jacob whispered as he kissed her head.

"Goodnight, darling," Moira murmured as she fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Jacob opened his eyes as the sun shined through the window. He began to wonder if last night was one large hallucination brought on by his drinking until he looked down to see Moira still asleep in his arms. Relief washed through his entire being as he saw her breathing lightly and had a peaceful look on her face. Jacob placed a gentle kiss on top of her head before pulling away from her. He brought the covers over her so she would stay warm then he headed towards the closet to get dressed.

After awhile, Moira rubbed her eyes as she began to wake up. Blinking, she looked to see that Jacob wasn't beside her and wondered if he had left for a mission. As she sat up, she began to rub her arms as she still felt cold. Shaking her head, she knew it had to be because autumn was approaching and things were cooling down.

She stepped out of bed and began to dress for the day. She looked at herself in the mirror as she was pulling on some trousers then noticed the bullet wound on her back. It looked like it wasn't healing at all and seemed worse. Almost as if the flesh around the wound was beginning to decay but it didn't hurt at all. She shrugged it off and continued to dress.

Heading downstairs, she could smell something from the kitchen which surprised her. She entered to see that Jacob was making breakfast for the both of them. A wide smile spread across her face as she saw him.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise," Moira chirped.

Jacob turned to look at her and smiled, "Perfect, I wanted it to be."

Moira walked over to him only for Jacob to bring her into his arms and kiss her passionately. Moira matched his kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled away after a bit to set her forehead against his.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Moira asked nuzzling her nose against his.

Jacob chuckled while rubbing her back, "I could say the same to you."

He gave her one last kiss before letting her go and helping her sit at the table. She thanked him as he pushed in the chair and smiled down at the meal. She began to eat her breakfast he has prepared. She normally loved the breakfast he made since she had helped him with cooking but today it tasted off. It was still delicious but not as good as she remembered it being.

"Jacob?" Moira spoke up.

"Something wrong?" Jacob asked.

"Did you put a new ingredient in your cooking?" Moira asked.

"No, I make it like I normally do," Jacob replied quirking a brow, "Does it taste strange?"

Moira was now confused as to why it didn't taste the same to her. Were her taste buds messed up somehow because of the lack of oxygen she had during the time she was buried? She just smiled at him and shook her head.

"No, darling. It's wonderful," Moira lied slightly.

Leaving it at that, Jacob went back to his breakfast while Moira continued to eat from hers. The taste was still off and it was beginning to drive her mad. She hoped that this would go away and be normal again.

* * *

"Moira! My god!" Evie cried, "I can't believe it!"

"It's a miracle," Henry replied breathless.

Evie brought Moira into a tight hug and Moira returned her hug. Moira was just as happy to see Evie and hugged her tighter while kissing the side of her head. Evie then pulled back to place a hand on Moira's face, "What happened?"

"I'm not sure..." Moira started, "I just remember being shot then waking up in that dreadful casket..."

"Strange... you weren't passed out since you didn't have a heartbeat and looked as if..." Evie said then shook her head, "It doesn't matter now, you're here with us."

"Yes and I'm happy to see you all," Moira replied.

All four Assassins were patrolling around Southwark since there was significantly more Blighter activity than usual and Moira was doing her best to concentrate on the patrol as well as her conversation with everyone. It seemed that the breakfast hadn't filled her up completely since she was starving again. She placed hand over her stomach since she was starting to get weak from the hunger. Why was this happening when she had a good portion this morning that would last her until the afternoon? She felt Jacob run a hand up her back making her look at him to see concern in his hazel eyes.

"Moira, are you feeling all right?" Jacob asked.

"Just really hungry," Moira replied, "Feel a little weak."

"You ate a couple hours ago," Jacob said surprised.

"Maybe since you haven't eaten in a few days, that's probably why you are feeling so weak and still hungry," Evie suggested, "You do look quite pale."

"I think you're right," Moira said with a smile.

"Come on, we can take some time to get you something," Jacob said placing his hand on her lower back.

Moira set her head on his shoulder and smiled as they walked. Evie couldn't help but look at them and feel relieved. She knew how destroyed Jacob was when she saw how he was at the funeral and cemetery. She had never seen him so broken before. Now that Moira was back, he looked happier than ever. Evie didn't know if this was some kind of miracle but she's grateful.

They all settled down in a quiet restaurant and began chatting. All Moira could think about though was eating since she was starving. She felt a little dizzy and hoped that the food would be ready soon. She felt Jacob slip his fingers through hers which broke her from her thoughts.

"We should probably head home after lunch, darling," Jacob suggested, "You should be resting."

Moira rubbed her forehead with her free hand and nodded, "I think you're right, luv. I just wanted to get back to work."

"You both should be home resting," Evie said, "You've both been through enough."

"Evie and I won't mind taking care of things for awhile while you both take some time to yourselves," Henry said with a small smile.

* * *

Moira opened her eyes and looked at the clock to see that it was 7 pm then sat up, "Shit."

She didn't expect to sleep so late and knew she missed making dinner. She got out of bed and left the bedroom to see where Jacob would be. She rubbed her arms as she walked since she was still freezing cold and still felt hungry. She was beginning to worry and wondered if she should go see a doctor. Moira poked her head into Jacob's study to see him working. She leaned against the door frame while smiling at him as she watched him work.

Jacob then looked up to see her and smiled back, "Sleep all right?"

"I slept like the dead," Moira replied but covered her mouth, "Pardon the expression."

Jacob chuckled lightly, "It's all right, luv."

Moira walked over to him only for Jacob to pull her into his lap. She giggled as he began to place kisses along her neck and jaw. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his forehead.

"What are you up to?" Moira asked as she looked over his work.

"Writing up some reports for the Council," Jacob replied rubbing his eyes, "Been behind since... well, you passing."

Moira set her head on top of his while running her nails along the nape of his neck, "I understand. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Jacob slipped both his arms around her and gave her a light squeeze, "Just you being here is all I need."

"Always, my love," Moira said softly.

Jacob brought her down for a kiss which Moira melted in to. Moira moved so she was straddling his lap and could press herself flush against him. Jacob gripped her hips then nipped her lip lightly. She sighed softly into the kiss since she missed his touch. Jacob slowly slid his hands up her legs, moving her nightgown up in the process.

He pulled away and panted, "Desk or bedroom."

"Bedroom," Moira whispered against his lips.

Jacob then picked up Moira and took her upstairs to their bedroom. Placing Moira onto the plush sheets, he hovered over her and admired her. Moira placed a hand on his cheek to run her thumb over his scar only for him to turn his head and kiss her palm. He still couldn't believe she was here. He then held her close while burying his face into her neck making her gasp in delight.

* * *

Jacob ran his hands along Moira's back as he kissed the side of her head. Moira's head rested on his chest as she let her nails glide along his skin making him hum contently. She smiled at his reaction and nuzzled his chest. Though their lovemaking was incredible, Moira still didn't understand why she still felt cold even after their actions. Just with Jacob holding her was keeping her warm. She began to worry a little that there was something wrong with her.

"Something wrong, luv?" Jacob asked, breaking her from her thoughts.

She looked up at him and smiled, "No, nothing at all. Everything is perfect."

He placed a hand underneath her chin to bring her face to his, placing a kiss on her lips. Moira groaned lightly and could feel renewed passion course through her. They both broke the kiss when they heard a frantic banging at the front door. Quirking a brow, Jacob climbed out of bed and pulled on his trousers.

"Stay here, luv," he replied, "I'll be back."

Moira watched as Jacob left the bedroom and couldn't help but wonder who was at the door. She decided to get out of bed and change into a dressing gown. She headed towards the stairs and could hear someone talking to Jacob.

"Who knows what they're planning with this cargo," a man said to Jacob.

"All right, I'll get on it, Freddy," Jacob said.

Jacob soon closed the door and turned only to see Moira at the top of the stairs, "Jacob, what's wrong?"

"Freddy said that there are Blighters causing trouble at one of the factories," Jacob replied climbing the stairs, "Some Rooks are there but need help."

"I'm going with you," Moira said heading towards the bedroom.

"No, you are going to stay here," Jacob said.

Moira stopped to look at him, "What?"

"You're staying here and staying safe," Jacob said walking past her.

Moira glared at him, "I am not staying behind and waiting for you to come home. I am an Assassin in case you have forgotten."

"I'm not going to argue with you about this, Moira," Jacob said as he began to pull on some clothes along with his hidden blades.

"You're right! There is nothing to argue about," Moira said as she began to get dressed, "I am not going to stay behind and worry about you."

Jacob looked back at her and spoke to her sternly, "Moira."

"Why are you acting like this?" Moira snapped.

She was surprised when he grabbed her by her arms and shouted, "I can't lose you again!"

Moira softened lightly at his words then brought him into her arms. He held onto her tightly and heaved a deep breath. Moira tried to comfort him as much as she could. She understood his fear since they went on a mission like this where she was killed. Moira then brought Jacob's face to hers so she could look into his eyes that were misty with tears.

"Jacob... I understand your fears..." Moira said softly, "Believe me... I have that fear with you as well... but please... I am still an Assassin and we promised each other that we would stand together. We're lovers but we are also partners."

Jacob took her hands into his and sighed softly, "You're right... I just can't help but be protective of you."

"I know... and know that I appreciate you care so much for me," Moira said with a soft smile, "I love you so much but please, don't cast me aside."

"I'm sorry, Moira," Jacob said kissing her forehead, "I just got you back and I can't bear to lose you again. I shouldn't treat you like this."

"I promise to be careful," Moira said.

"If it gets bad... please, get away," Jacob begged slightly.

As much as Moira didn't want to, she agreed and promised him she would. He gave her one more hug then let her go so she could get dressed and grab her weapons.

* * *

Moira and Jacob had quickly made their way to the piers of Southwark to help the Rooks. They scaled the factory that was along the River Thames that housed the Blighter activity. Once reaching the top, they looked down to see some Blighters gathered around a large shipment. Jacob could see some dead Rooks and a few that were tied up and badly beaten. no doubt the bastards had tried interrogating the Rooks for information.

"I see a few of the lads are still alive," Jacob informed Moira.

"There are at least ten Blighters. Seven, scrawny blokes and three, large brutes," Moira added. She then looked at Jacob, "You create a distraction while I help the Rooks."

Jacob nodded, "I'll be able to hold them off for the time being."

"Right," Moira said, "Be careful."

"You too, Moira," Jacob said as his face grew softer.

"Promise, darling," Moira said and gave him a quick kiss before pulling up her hood and running off.

Moira watched a patrolling Blighter near the Rooks, memorizing his movements. She then saw her moment to strike and leapt from her position. Her hidden blade sinking into his throat. The sound of blood squelching from the wound almost seemed satisfying to Moira. The thick smell of blood hit her nostrils making her mouth immediately begin to water. Moira then held up her hidden blade that dripped with the Blighter's blood. The viscous fluid mesmerized her and before she knew what she was doing, she ran her tongue along the blade to consume it. She shuddered as the tang of iron cooled her throat and somehow made her feel stronger. Moira jolted out of her daze when she heard a gun shot. Jacob's distraction!

Moira ran to the group of Rooks and kneeled down to cut the ropes that bound them. One Rook looked up to see her and was shocked, "Mrs. Frye!? B-but... how?"

"Shh! No time for that now, lads!" Moira hissed, "Jacob needs our help!"

"Right, boss!" on of the other Rooks said.

The five Rooks then began to follow Moira to the fight that had broken out. The Rooks scattered and began to take out their captors. Moira ducked and began to cut down Blighters with her cane sword. As more blood spilt on the ground, Moira felt like she was going into a frenzy. She then felt a large hand on the back of her hood. Moira pulled against the grasp making her hood fall in the process. She turned to look at the Blighter only to see that it was one of the brute Blighters.

Then it hit her, this was the son of a bitch that tried to kill Jacob but shot her instead. She glared at the brute and practically snarled. The Blighter then realized who she was and the intimidation left has face along with his face going pale. Before Moira could do anything, he turned and ran off as fast as he could. Moira's eyes narrowed and took off after him without a second though. Bloodlust consumed any rational thinking Moira had left. She only thought about killing this lowlife.

She had caught up with him in an alley where he had nowhere else to run. He turned to look at her with fear clearly evident on his face. Moira pulled her cane sword out from her coat while glaring at him. He held up his hands and shook his head.

"L-l-listen," he stammered and licked his bottom lip, "I-I'm sorry for wh-what I've done, m-m-ma'am. Have mercy."

"You didn't show mercy on my husband or me," Moira said coldly while clutching her weapon.

The Blighter quickly took a gun from his side then shot Moira in the heart. It didn't phase the Assassin as she looked at the wound then narrowed her eyes at him. The Blighter's eyes widened in horror as he dropped his gun. Moira ran at him and the man screamed out in terror. The main blade of her cane sword was embedded in his belly. Moira then swung the sickle part of the cane sword neck to keep him in place as she dragged her blade from his belly to his sternum. Blood sputtered from his mouth and his eyes were now glassy from death. Moira let his body drop to the ground.

She looked at her blade and once again was overwhelmed with the feeling to lap up the blood. She gave into her desires and her tongue licked the metal, nearly moaning at the taste. Moira's eyes then flicked to the corpse before her. Seeing his organs and some of his intestines spilling onto the ground awoke the hunger sensation in her stomach. Moira dropped to her knees and stared at the organs.

What was wrong with her? Why does this look so appetizing to her? Moira then took a bite and for once, she didn't think it tasted strange. It was sweet. It was savory. It was filling. Moira continued eating the liver like a woman starved. Once she was finished, she wiped the blood from her moth. Then it hit her; she just at the flesh of a man. She then heard footsteps running up to her and she turned to see a frantic Jacob.

"Moira!" he gasped and briskly approached her," Luv, are you all right? Are you hurt?"

"I'm all right, Jacob," Moira reassured, "This is not my blood."

He let out a sigh of relief and brought her close, "I'm so relieved you are safe."

Moira held onto him and buried her face into his chest. What was happening to her? When she saw organs let alone blood, she grew hungry. She couldn't tell Jacob what she had just done. What would he say? He then pulled back to loo at her, "Everything has been taken care of at the factory. The Rooks are cleaning up."

"That's a relief," Moira said, "Are you hurt at all?"

"Just a couple scrapes and bruises is all," Jacob said.

Moira gave him a light smile as he said that. He kissed her head and placed an arm around her so they could head home. As they walked, Moira still had those thoughts run through her head. Something was wrong but she knew she could not breathe a word of it to anyone, not even Jacob. She couldn't worry him and worse; what would he think of her?

* * *

After a few weeks, Moira had to maintain her new lifestyle and felt like she was going insane. She constantly felt cold, was even more repulsed by regular food and tried to find human flesh to feast on so she could stave off hunger pains. Eventually she had to do her feeding at night where she could hide in the dark. Jacob eventually caught on and wondered where she would go at night. Moira hated lying to her lover about what she does at night and told him that she was doing extra patrolling for Abberline. She had to keep up this lie if she wanted any shred of a chance at a normal life.

One night, Jacob was working on letters in his study when he heard a knock at the front door. Letting out a sigh, he got up from his seat and headed towards the door. He opened it to see Inspector Abberline with a distressed look on his face, making Jacob frown.

"Freddy? What's going on?" Jacob asked.

"It's horrifying, Jacob," Abberline replied almost out of breath, "Bodies... bodies that looked as if a wild animal has torn them apart... have been found underneath a bridge near the south end of the Thames. My men have no clue as to who... or what could have done this. I need your help to track down the source."

Jacob has dealt with the supernatural before when he was involved with Dickens's Ghost Club with Evie and Moira. He wondered if this was the doings of Spring Heeled Jack but that didn't sound like the specter. Jacob then grabbed his coat and looked at Abberline.

"I'll get right on it, Freddy," Jacob said.

Jacob began to make his way towards the south end of the Thames. He wondered if Moira was all right and that she was far away from all of this. Jacob stuck to the shadows and approached the bridge as quietly as he could. His breath caught in his throat when he heard sounds of something feasting away at no doubt some poor bloke. Jacob grabbed his kukri from his belt and took a deep breath. He moved to attack but his face fell when he saw who the beast was that was killing people in cold blood. His beautiful wife was tearing at the intestines of a dead Blighter and it looked like she was enjoying a steak.

Moira then looked up to see Jacob and she stopped what she was doing. They both stared at each other in shock, none of them saying anything to the other. Moira grabbed a handkerchief from her coat to wipe the blood from her face and felt her bottom lip tremble as she tried to speak to him.

"Jacob... i-it's... it's..." Moira stuttered.

It's not what it looks like? It's not my fault? She didn't know what to tell him. She didn't know what to do or even what next moves they both would make. Time felt like it had frozen and they were standing there forever. Moira then slowly walked towards him, "Jacob..."

She saw him back away a bit making her stop and frown as tears welled in her eyes, "Darling... I... I can't explain what is going on with me... ever since I woke up from that grave... I haven't felt myself... I've been so cold... I can't eat normally and the only thing that fills me up is flesh of another man... besides all of that... I'm still me... I still help the people of London and the men I kill and consume are Blighters..."

Jacob swallowed the lump that was in his throat and took a breath, "H-how... do I know... that you won't kill me for my flesh."

Moira bit her bottom lip and let tears slip from her eyes, "Because I would never ever hurt you. I would kill myself before I would hurt you. I love you more than anything..."

She placed her hands over her face and cried more. She was a monster and she knew it and now Jacob knew. He wouldn't even get close to her which broke her heart. It probably would have been better if she had stayed dead. Moira soon felt warm, comforting arms wrap around her and she looked up to see Jacob holding her. Jacob wiped her tears away from her face and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Moira... I always will no matter what you do," Jacob said running his hands along her back, "I can understand that you were scared to mention anything like this to me..."

Moira sniffed slightly, "I'm a monster, Jacob..."

"No," Jacob replied harshly, "You are not a monster. You are the love of my life and Master Assassin of London. You still protect others even though you have these thoughts."

Moira held onto the lapels of his coat and looked into his hazel eyes, "What do we do now? I'm so confused as to why I'm like this... there has to be a reason..."

Jacob then thought for a minute then looked back at her, "I have a thought... come on."

Jacob took her hand and began to lead her towards a carriage. He had Moira sit in the carriage as he drove to their destination. Moira had no idea where they were going but she trusted Jacob. She gazed out the window to see them cross the Thames and past the City of London towards the Whitechapel district; the seedier part. They had stopped in front of the last place Moira thought they would go, an undertaker's shoppe. Jacob opened the door for her and helped her out.

"Why are we here, luv?" Moira asked a little apprehensive.

"This undertaker was the one that took care of your funeral," Jacob explained, "Odd bloke that had strange items around his shoppe. He might have the answers."

Moira walked with him towards the front door and Jacob knocked the wooden door. Moira held onto Jacob and chewed on her bottom lip, nervous ast to what would happen. The door suddenly opened to reveal a man with slicked back black hair, brown eyes behind thin glasses, a goatee and wore a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow, a black waistcoat and black pants.

"I was wondering when I would see you, Mr. and Mrs. Frye," he said and stepped aside to let them in.

The couple were surprised by this but then entered his shoppe. Moira looked around the shoppe to see the different items on the shelves. Items in jars, taxidermy animals, strange concoctions and the like. Didn't seem like an ordinary undertaker and Moira could see what Jacob meant. The man then sat down at his desk.

"So, you have questions don't you, Mrs. Frye?" he asked as he looked at her.

"I do... mister?" Moira began.

"You may call me Adam," he said and gazed at her, "Proceed."

"Adam... when I came to in that coffin and was back home with my husband... I noticed that I cannot keep any body heat... food that I normally enjoy repulses me now... I... I can only find satisfaction in eating flesh of others..."

Adam nodded and leaned on his desk, "I knew there would be some... repercussions when it came to this."

"To what?" Jacob asked quirking a brow, "You anticipated this?"

"Yes," Adam said and he stood up from his seat to go to one of the shelves. He picked up an item and brought it back to the desk, "Do these look familiar?"

Jacob looked to see they were the flowers that were buried with Moira, "The flowers.'

"Very interesting combination," Adam said, "Daisies and lilies. A symbol of life and a symbol of new beginnings."

"Daisies are our flower... it symbolizes our life together," Moira said as she looked at the bouquet.

Adam then reached for the bouquet and pulled something from between the ribbon and flower stems. He held up a small amulet with strange markings on it. Moira quirked a brow and looked at the strange trinket.

"What is this?" Moira asked.

"That is an amulet that I had placed in your bouquet to make sure that you would be resurrected from the dead," Adam said simply.

"Wh-what?" Moira asked breathlessly.

"Along with sending people on their way to the afterlife, I take time to delve into the occult," Adam said, "and... I wanted to help you both for what you have done for this city. I am sorry though for the effects of being brought back for... you're not really alive..."

Moira looked down and closed her eyes, "Then what am I?"

"You are undead..." Adam said gazing at her, "Since you say you are cold... your heart has stop beating and your appetite has changed with being undead..."

"Will I get worse? Will I eventually try to kill my loved ones?" Moira asked looking back at Adam.

Jacob could see how distressed Moira was becoming and brought her into his arms. Adam frowned as he saw how upset they were.

"If you were able to stave off your bloodlust by going after the ones that wronged London, you should be all right," Adam said, "I am sure that Mr. Frye will help you every step along the way. Although you won't be able to bear any children."

Moira sighed softly and buried her face into Jacob's neck and sniffed slightly. Jacob rubbed Moira's back and kissed the top of her head. Adam let out a sigh and then stood up to approach them.

"I can provide any help you need from here on out," Adam replied, "Don't hesitate to let me know."

Moira looked back up at him and nodded, "Thank you... for putting things into perspective."

"Of course," Adam said, "Thank you again for what you have done for this city."

Jacob and Moira had left the shoppe and Moira felt like she was in one of her dazes. She felt Jacob place a hand on her back, bringing her back from reality. Jacob was giving her a soft smile making Moira feel more at ease.

"We can work this out, luv... although, we need to be more discreet about your eating habits," Jacob replied with a chuckle making Moira smile.

"Right..." Moira said softly.

* * *

Moira had cooked a feast that was fit for the royal family. Moira and Jacob had decided to have a get together before Henry and Evie would leave for India. As Moira set down the last dish, Evie looked up at her sister in-law with a smile.

"Moira dearest, this looks absolutely wonderful!" Evie chirped.

"I have to make the best for my loved ones," Moira said kissing Evie's cheek.

Moira then sat down in her seat next to Jacob with her dish already made in front of her. Jacob smiled and kissed Moira's cheek then took her hand into his. Henry then looked at the food in front of Moira.

"What have you made for yourself, Moira?" Henry asked.

"Oh," Moira replied and smiled, "Doctor's orders and I must eat this special meat that will help me with my strength."

"You still look pale but much better Moira," Evie replied with a smile.

"Oh, I feel stronger everyday," Moira reassured.

Moira then looked at Jacob with a smirk making Jacob smile back at her. Moira then took her fork and knife and dug into the liver of the Blighter she had harvested from earlier. Taking a bite, the taste made her smile more, "Delicious."


End file.
